A Goddess !
by TheCuteNinjaForever
Summary: What do you do when you find out that your a goddess? You go with it of course that is until you find out you have to save a universe! Couples: SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno SaiOC GaaraOC
1. Big News!

_Hey this is my first story ^-^ sooo can you please be nice I will try to check over my errors and change them, Oh and I own the OC Keela Naki and my friend owns Misa Nashi._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto *goes and cries* _

Six-teen year old Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and TenTen walked into star bucks coffee shop

"All of a sudden there is like this jolt of power and then I past out" Ino explained

"So did they ever find out what was wrong with you" TenTen said sipping her coffee

"Nope" Ino simply replied

"W-Well y-you should watch that Ino-Chan" Hinata said

"Don't worry I will" said the platinum blonde "sooo Forehead what did you have to tell us" Ino said focusing her attention on the Haruno

"Well pig I was going to ask you guys did you meet the two new girls at our school" Sakura said glaring at Ino

The three girls shook there heads no

"I did, well one of them any way her name was Misa she is a really nice girl" Sakura explained

"What about the other girl" TenTen asked

"Well we haven't crossed paths yet" Sakura responded

"Maybe she is trying to avoid your big forehead" Ino said smirking

"I-Ino that wasn't very nice" Hinata stuttered trying to stop the fight that was starting to happen

"LOOK PIG" Sakura standing up

"WHAT FORHEAD GIRL" Ino said also standing up

"WILL YOUR TWO STOP, THIS IS THE ONLY STARBUCKS WHERE ALLOWED IN WE CAN'T GO TO OTHER ONE'S BECAUSE WE ALWAYS GET KICKED OUT SO STOP NOW!" TenTen yelled causing some people to look up from there coffee

Ino and Sakura reluctantly gave up seeing how mad TenTen was

"Thank you" Ten said calming down

"Humph she started it" Ino grumbled

"U-Um I'm sorry to interrupt but I have to be home by 5:00 and it's a-already 4:45" Hinata said looking at her sterling sliver watch

"Oh ok Hina you can go" TenTen said smiling at the white-eyed girl

"Bye" Ino and Sakura said in unison, as they watch Hinata leave

"So do you want me to drive you guys home" Ino said looking threw her bag for her car keys

"Sure" TenTen said

"I guess" Sakura said picking up her pink jacket and slipping it on

The three girls exited the coffee shop they walked along when suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream

"Wait doesn't that sound like Hinata" Ino said

"Come on!" TenTen said running forward with Sakura and Ino running behind her

When they reached Hinata they couldn't believe what they saw it was a monster

"Are you serious" Ino said "this is some kind of joke"

At this the monster growled

"Does that sound fake" TenTen replied her heart almost stopping

"OH MY GOSH IT'S REAL OH IM TO YOUNG TO DIE" Ino and Sakura began to run in circles screaming like animals

"See this is what I got to work with" TenTen said trying to help the now fainted Hinata up

The monster growled loudly raising it's claw, TenTen, Ino and Sakura waited for the deadly impact but it never came They opened there eyes to see the other new girl Keela Naki but she was not dressed in a normal outfit she had on some type of armor and was holding a big metal sword stopping the monster from making that final blow

"Misa Hurry up and get then I can't hold this thing back forever" she said her arms shacking slightly

"Right" Misa said as she helped TenTen with Hinata

"Do any of you have any wounds" she asked

"No but do you mind telling us what the hell is going on" Sakura snapped

"My apology but I will explain later" she said as she ran up her blue hair swishing behind her she pulled out a bow and a silver arrow she pulled it back and then let go it struck the monster in the arm it's arm immediately disappearing at this the monster gave a howl of pain

"Yes" she said "Keela I could use your help" Misa said glancing at the ebony skinned girl

"Sorry" Keela said running up she raised the sword and sliced of both of its legs

"Misa I'm going to need your help finishing this thing" Keela said, Misa pulled back an arrow this time it was gold she let it go it stuck the monster the some time as Keela's sword the monster gave one more howl before it disappeared

"Great job" Keela said high-fiving Misa the two then turned to the four shocked girls on the floor (Hinata woke up in the middle of the battle)

"What the hell was that" TenTen swore

"That was a species of clawed creatures" Misa said in a matter-of-fact voice

"Ok but…if you don't mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IT'S DOING HERE" Ino said finally losing it

"Umm Barbie why are you acting like that" (no offence to any blondes out there) Keela said as she dusted off the dust on her now soiled armor

"What did you say" Ino responded her eye twitching

"Umm…look a bird" Keela said looking at the blue jay sitting on a nearby oak tree

"Anyway…you are going to have to explain a lot more" TenTen sighed

"Um well do we have time to tell you a whole life story" Keela said sarcastically

"Keela, mind your manners" Misa said sharply

"Sorry" Keela said looking down

"What Keela meant to say was it might take while and I don't know how much time we have" Misa said warmly

"W-Well I you can come over to my house"

"Aren't you supposed to be home by now Hina" Sakura said and Hinata eyes widened

"O-Oh no" Hinata said getting off the ground

"I'll get you there" Ino said twirling her keys

"Ok let's go" Keela said

The now six girls's got into Ino's car the whole ride was filled with an awkward silence until the pulled up to Hinata's house they walked into the house And up to her room

"Ok mow explain" TenTen said

"Ok well it all started 2,000 years ago with a goddess named Nemuix she was the goddess with every possible power ever and she then gave some of those power to her lucky children those children just happen to be our mothers" Misa said motioning to the other five girls in the room

"Whoa did you say our mothers" Ino said

"Yeah guys sorry to spring this on ya but your moms where goddesses" Keela said

"Yeah and so are you" Misa said

"WHAT!"

_Ok that was my first chapter how do you like it please comment and stuff I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger but that's mostly because I'm sooo tired *Yawns* well like I said comment and stuff and I will try to update as fast as I can._


	2. School days and Sparks of love

_Hi I'm back sorry it took me so long to update I'm lazy ^^; so here's the second chapter ENJOY! _

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO_

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed

"Yeah sorry to tell you guys this all in one day but you are goddesses" Misa said

"But that's not why where here, where here because we need your help" Keela said

"W-What kind of help?" Hinata asked

"Well our planet is under attack" Keela responded

"Planet?" Ino asked

"Yes, our planet Naminam is under attack" Misa said pulling out a map of the solar system she then pointed to a star that was no bigger than Pluto "Our planet hides it's identity by it looking like a star" She said

"So how do we fit into this" TenTen said

"Well you are four very powerful girls, besides us that is and you each have a special power" Keela said

"Well how we access these 'powers', Keela" Sakura asked her mouth formed a smirk

"Misa if you will" Keela asked and Misa got up and she closed her eyes and suddenly four twinkling light appeared all of a different color "These are for you" She said she handed Hinata a blue one, she handed Ino the golden one, she handed TenTen the green one, and she handed Sakura the red one

"So what do we do now" Ino said looking at the star like morsel in her hand

"Swallow it" Misa responded the four girls looked at her as if she had grown a second head

"H-How d-do we know your not trying to poison us" Hinata asked

"Trust us please our planet is in your hands…..not literally but you know" Keela said with a small smile and Sakura sighed

"Fine, on the count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three" and they swallowed it and they each felt an incredibly burst of energy and a tattoo appeared on each of there foreheads Hinata's was a teardrop, Ino's was a music note, TenTen's was a flower and Sakura's was a flame

"Whoa" they said in unison

"Now look in the mirror" Keela said and the four girl's looked in the mirror at there new tattoo

"So what powers do we have" Sakura asked

"Ino your wind, Sakura your fire, TenTen your earth and Hinata your water" Misa said

"But mine has nothing to do with my power" Ino said

"What your tattoo is depends on the power your mom had, so Ino your mom was the goddess of music so you got the music note tattoo" Misa explained

"B-But where are your tattoo's" Hinata asked quietly

"Right here" Keela said and Misa and Keela whipped off the make-up they had on there foreheads to show off there tattoos Misa's was a tattoo of a crescent moon and Keela has a star

"So I have the power of the stars, and Misa has the power of archery but Misa's mom had the power of the moon and night while my mom had the power to tell the future but we also inherited some of our powers from our mothers but you'll learn about that down the road" Keela said

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and none other that Neji Hyuuga appeared his attention quickly went to Misa and Keela, out of the corner of her eye Keela noticed that TenTen had a slight blush on her cheeks and she smirked

"H-Hi Neji-Sama these are our friends Keela and Misa" Hinata said twiddling with her fingers and Neji just gave them a nod

"Hisashi said it is time for your friends to go home and for you to go to bed" he said coldly

"O-Ok" she responded looking down and with that he walked out

"Well we will continue this discussion tomorrow at school" Misa said and the girls nodded Keela and Misa went out to her balcony and jumped to the ground to walk home

"Wow I still can't believe it" Ino said picking up her keys ant heading for the door

"Well c ya Hina-Chan" Sakura said and the tree girls went our into the night

The Next Day at Kohona Leaf High School

Sakura walked up to her group of friends also including Misa and Keela

"Morning gals" Sakura said smiling the five girls (Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Misa and Keela)

"Good you all covered your tattoos" Misa said warmly

"OMG HERE THEY COME" a girl who had almost little to no clothing on shouted

"What the hell" Keela mumbled

"There announcing the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuuga, Sai, and Gaara" TenTen said

"Oh aren't they the so called kings of school" Misa said

"Ha kings of school my ass" TenTen and Keela said in unison

Suddenly six (HAWT) boys appeared in the doors of the school and the fan girls attacked (not literally)

"SASUKE-KUN I WANT YOU SOO MUCH"

"NEJI YOU'RE HOT AS HELL"

"NARUTO COME OVER HERE BIG BOY"

"SHIKA-KUN LET'S SPEND SOME TIME ALONE"

"OH SAI-KUN"

"OOO GAARA COME AND MAKE MY BED ROCK"

The six boys either looked confused, bored or simply un-emotional

"Wow sucks for them" Keela said

"Y-Yeah any one who goes near will surely get injured" Hinata said and Ino smiled evilly

"Keela I dare you to go over there and sit on Sai's lap" she said and the girls raised a brow but Keela smirked

"Your so on" she said "But which one is Sai" Ino pointed to him

Keela walked over to the group of fan girls and pushed her way threw them and sat on Sai's lap and everything got deathly quiet

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT" a whore-ahem-girl screamed and she quickly pushed Keela of him

"Damn well excuse me I was just trying to say hi" Keela said then smiled and waved at a blushing Sai and walked back over to her friends whose faces where like O.O

"Can't believe you did that" Sakura said

"Well he's cute so it was easy" She responded picking up her book bag

"But let's get to more pressing matters like telling you guys that TenTen is in love with Neji Hyuuga" Keela said quietly and TenTen blushed furiously

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"HA"

"Damn"

"Anyhow, so see you guys later"

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked into my history class and my eyes immediately flickered to Sasuke Uchiha and I blushed bright pink 'damn you hormones' I thought

Hormones: What did I do?

Inner Sakura: You made me blush 

Hormones: It's not my fault you LUV him

Inner Sakura: I HATE YOU

Hormones: You just said you hated part of yourself smartness 

Inner Sakura: Damn you to a liquidly like hell

Sakura: STOP GUYS OK IM IN CONTROL

Inner Sakura and Hormones: Yeah good job at 'controlling' 

Sakura sighed 'I can't believe my inner self just had a conversation with my hormones

Inner Sakura: Well believe it bitch 

Sakura sighed again and walked to her seat 'Today's going to be a LONG day'

Hinata's P.O.V

I walked into my math class and to my seat next to not other that Naruto Uzumaki

"HEY HINA-CHAN" 1…2…3…blushing fever begins 'Do NOT faint Hinata I repeat do not faint' ok jus breath

"H-Hi Naruto-Kun"

"Umm Hinata are you ok your kind of red" and he touched my forehead

Little Hinata: Huston we have a problem, Mayday where going down

And just like that I blacked out

Ino's P.O.V

I walked into my science class and took my seat next to Shika-kun earning many glares which I ignored

"Hey Shika!"

"Troublesome woman be quiet" Ugh I hated when he said troublesome

"Oh shut up you know you love me" I said smirking

"Troublesome" he said trying to go back to sleep

'Wow he's so hot' I thought just then Asuma sensei came into start class

TenTen P.O.V

I walked into P.E dressed in my full gym uniform and sat on the bleachers where most of the girl's where flocked around a certain Hyuuga 'Ugh stupid pretty boy' those damn fan girls get on my nerves

"Hey Hyuuga come here" said Hyuuga looked up

"Hn" I growl lowly in my throat 'Bastard' why did he have to be so damn hot…..Wait WHAT ZOMG I can't fall for the Hyuuga NUUUUUU!

Misa's P.O.V

I waked into my French class and I immediately noticed that Gaara boy 'Thank you kami for putting me in the same class' I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder he turned and his eyes met mine and I blushed bright red

"Um can I sit here Gaara-Kun" I asked sweetly

"Hn. Sure" I smiled and sat down

"Your know you have pretty eyes, why do you hide them with that eyeliner" he blushed

"Umm" he responded and I giggled and I pinched his cheek 'this is going to one good year'

Keela's P.O.V

I walked down the hall to my visual arts class and sat next to Sai

"Yo, was sup Sai" I asked

"Oh hi Keela-San" he said putting on a 'smile'

"What's this" I said picking up a sketch pad

"Oh that's my sketch pad you can look if you want to" I nodded and opened the books they where filled with different drawings and I thought of them where beautiful

"Wow Sai there beautiful" he blushed

"Thanks" just then the teacher came in and class began, and I really wasn't paying attention but I kept looking threw the sketch pad

_So that's the end of chapter and again I say review please and thanks for reading_

_XOXOXO_

_Keela Naki_


	3. Chapter 3:Trainig Begins

_Hello! I'm back….I know I've been missed _

_TenTen: Not really_

_Me: Shut up….Anyway I do not own Naruto if I did I would be WAY richer_

_Oh and shout out to xBitterSweetDreamsx and ThatOneAnimeFan for commenting you guys ROCK!_

A Goddess Chapter 3: Training Begins

No one's P.O.V (let's skip to the end of the day)

"I'm so tired" TenTen said as she stretched her arms

"Well to bad, because you're training starts today" Keela said as they exited the high school building

"What!" Ino said loud enough to draw some attention

"You're helping us save a planet, you have to be prepared" Misa said fixing her glasses

"W-Well we have to be dedicated" Hinata said sounding determined

"That right, why can't you all be like Hinata-Chan?" Keela said making the shy girl blush

"Well lets go get changed" Sakura said as the four girls made their way to the girls locker room, about 10 minutes later they came out dressed in sweats

"Ok, Misa take over the spiritual side of this" Keela said as she went to go sit in the grass of their secluded training area

"Ok" Misa responded giving Keela a WTF look

"What?" Keela said raising her hands innocently

"Anyway, ok I want all of you to sit on the ground" as a cue the four girls sat down cross-legged

"Ok so each of you have a guardian who protects you" Misa said as she began to go through her back pack and she pulled out four scrolls and sat one in front of each one of them and opened them

"Really, this is so cool" TenTen said beaming with excitement

"TenTen your guardian is the bear named Ai…"Misa said as she opened TenTen's scroll to reveal a brown bear

"…Ino yours is a bird…" Misa said opening her scroll to show a vicious looking eagle

"Um why does it look so…un-pretty" Ino said turning her nose up at the picture

"How would she know" Keela said taking the words right out of her mouth

"Well dang I was just asking" Ino said rolling her eyes

"….Anyway, Hinata yours is a seahorse named Kasumi…" Misa said opening the scroll so show a seahorse only it looked to be about 20 times bigger

"W-Wow it's really beautiful" Hinata said staring at the picture in amazement

"…And last but not least Sakura, yours is a dragon named Hotaru" Misa said showing her a red scaled dragon

"Whoa" Sakura said taking the picture in her hands

"Your guardians have been there your whole life protecting you" Misa said

"Yeah without them you would have been dead by now" Keela said coming over to sit with them

"Thanks that make us feel so much better, did you catch my sarcasm?" TenTen said smirking

"Anyway, now it's my turn to shine I'm teaching you some kick butt combat skills" Keela said, her make-up now off of her forehead her tattoo now in full sight

"Ready" the four girls said

"Ok" Keela said and her body was covered in a glow and her shiny silver armor appeared again

"Oh Yeah I forgot one thing, you need to change again" Misa said

"O-Ok how do we do that" Hinata said

"Just concentrate really hard" Misa said

They began to concentrate and they felt a jolt of energy and a glow covered their bodies (the glow was thick enough that you didn't see any of their parts you pervs) all of their clothes where transformed into beautiful robes

"Ok I am liking this" Ino said looking at her new outfit

"Ok enough chit chat time to fight" Keela said getting into her fighting stance

"But we don't know what to do" Hinata said

"Oh yeah" Keela said

"Excuse her girls she tends to let her muscles get in the way of her brain sometimes" Misa said laughing as Keela shot her a look

"Well, anyway who would like to volunteer first?" Keela asked a sword now in her hand

The forest was engulfed with silence as no one responded

"Ok I guess I will have to pick" Keela said pointed to Hinata who in return started to shake

"O-Ok if you say so" Hinata said as she stepped forward

"Ok try to attack me" Keela said

Hinata concentrated and her tattoo and hands began to glow, what appeared to be water appeared in her hands and she aimed it at Keela and she fired an hit a tree the blast sent her right onto her butt

"Good try Hina-Chan, next Ino your turn" Keela said as Ino stepped forward

"Ok I'm ready" Ino said as she tried to aim for Keela failing horribly and she landed in a tree

"Ha-ha Ino Pig" Sakura said laughing

"Oh you think it's funny forehead you go and try" Ino said picking leaves out of her hair

"Ok I will" she said and stepped up to try, she aimed and fired her blast almost hit Keela but she dodged just in time but burning a nearby bush

"HA beat that Ino pig" Sakura said

"Ok it's my turn" TenTen said as confident as ever, she aimed a big chunk of rock at Keela and set it free the rock hit Keela in the shoulder but she cushioned the blow with her sword

"Whoa good job" Keela said giving TenTen a high five

"Psst big deal" Ino and Sakura said

"Ok you guys have great skills for beginners…" Keela said "…But another big part of your training is bonding with your guardians"

"So I'm going to help you summon them" Misa said her staff now in her hand "…Sit down in a circle for me guys"

The four girls sat down in a circle and Misa said a few words in a unknown language and there tattoos began to glow suddenly six lights appeared and there guardians appeared

"TenTen this is Ai" Misa said, TenTen walked up to the huge brown bear and it sniffed her

"Master it's a pleasure to meet you" Ai said an bowed her head to let TenTen pat her

"Ino this is Emi" Emi stepped up to her being about 15 times bigger than her it had to bend down "Nice to meet you" it said

"Um, you to" Ino said petting it

"Oh you must be Sakura" an energetic dragon said flying up to the pink haired girl

"And you must be Hotaru" Sakura said and the dragon licked her covering her in slime

"Oh how nice" Sakura said her face showing many signs of disgust

"And Hinata this is Kasumi" Keela said and an exotic seahorse came up to her

"Oh you seem shy just like me" Hinata said smiling

"Ok you guys listen up" Keela said "I want to introduce you to our guardians Natsuki and Mami"

Two human looking things (good description huh -_-) one was male and the other was female

"I am Mami" the female looking one said as she went to stand next to Keela

"And I'm Natsuki" the male one said standing next to Misa

CRASH "What the…"

"Ino pig!"  
"Shut up forehead girl"

"This is going to be a lot of work" Keela and Misa said in unison

_Ok I am finished for now I'm going to work on certain stuff and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I will try to look over it as good as possibly oh and sorry there's not a lot of romance there will be more in the next chapter, I want A LOT of comments but no mean ones or I will get Sai-Kun on you lol ^_^_


End file.
